1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas barrier film and a method of manufacturing a gas barrier film. In particular, the present invention relates to a gas barrier film which includes an inorganic layer including Si, N, H, and O, and a method of manufacturing the gas barrier film.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a gas barrier film having a function of blocking water vapor, oxygen, and the like, a gas barrier film including an inorganic layer, in particular, including a silicon nitride layer or a hydrogenated silicon nitride layer is widely known, and this gas barrier film has been investigated in various ways in order to obtain satisfactory barrier properties, durability such as oxidation resistance, and bendability. In general, a dense and hard film has satisfactory barrier properties but is likely to crack. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain barrier properties and bendability at the same time.
In order to improve bendability and the like, JP2013-203050A discloses a technique of forming an interfacial mixed layer in an interface between an inorganic layer and an organic material substrate. In addition, JP2006-68992A discloses a technique of laminating a stress relaxation layer on a gas barrier layer to relax stress. JP2011-63851A discloses characteristics of a Fourier transform infrared absorption spectrum of a gas barrier film including silicon nitride as a major component and having satisfactory flexibility.